Thunderstorm
by Cupiditatis
Summary: So here comes my next attempt for a fanfic. As I told in the last story here’ll be Spot the main character. He finds a raped girl in an alley... [Rated R for the rape in the prologue] Please Read and Review
1. Prolouge

1 Okay, So here comes my next attempt for a fanfic. As I told in the last story here'll be Spot the main character. This Story is set a few years before the strike. I think about two years. And it's somehow the prologue of a series which will come later. So just enjoy reading and don't forget reviewing. :-)  
  
2  
  
3  
  
4 Prologue  
  
5  
  
6 Gillian awoke and turned to look at her sleeping boyfriend. She had been a year now with Hans and the Hamburg newsies. Since six months she was Hans' girl and the last night had made it complete…  
  
Maybe she was too young for doing this with fourteen but it didn't bother her. In the last year she had done so much what she shouldn't do. First she had ran away from home to live with a bunch of boys. She had become a newsie and she was one of the best. She had began to lie, to steal, to drink, to smoke and to gamble. And she liked it. She liked her freedom.  
  
Finally Hans awoke.  
  
"He Storm, how'd you sleep?" he smiled and kissed her deeply.  
  
"Better than any other night before." Storm smiled back at him and snuggled up to him. She loved it when he called her Storm. He was the only one besides Blue-Eyes who did so. All the others called her Thunder. Well it was for a reason why Hans had began to call her Thunderstorm. Every night when there was a storm outside, she sat anywhere outside to look at the lightning in sky or took a walk. Also her temper could be like a thunderstorm when you threat her wrong.  
  
"Do you regret last night?" Hans asked her. She looked up at him and looked at him concerned.  
  
"No. Why?" Hans shrugged.  
  
"I just wondered if one of the richest girls in Germany of 1898 could really want to be with one of the greatest bums in whole Germany." He smirked as she hit him playfully.  
  
"Don't remember me at that!"  
  
"Why not? Gillian Elisabeth Von Bismarck?"  
  
"Hey didn't I tell you never to call me by my full name?!" Hans smiled.  
  
"It sounds good!" Thunderstorm saw the sparkling in his bright blue eyes. The always reminded her of the sky.  
  
"What?" he asked confused.  
  
"Nothing, President!" She teased him with his nickname. He turned her over so he laid on top of her and had her wrists in an iron grip. He raised an eyebrow and began to tickle her with his free hands.  
  
"That's not fair!" she laughed. Suddenly he stopped tickling her. He leaned forwards and kissed her gentle but also with so much passion as last night. He began to stroke her side as their kisses became even more passionate with every moment…  
  
**************************************************************************** **********************************************************  
  
Thunderstorm wiped a single tear from her eyes as she remembered Hans. And as she remembered what happened after this morning. Blue-Eyes had left for America two weeks later. He had always dreamed to go to New York City. And Hans  
  
Hans was shot three months ago by her father! He had found her and forced her to come back to his house. As Hans tried to help her, her father killed him. She hated him then even more than before. When she was back "home" her father beat her up just like the first thirteen years of her life. After three weeks her father made a big party for his birthday. To this her whole family was there and a lot of her father's business-partners were there. Gillian was at that evening with her cousin Vivianne and the daughter of an partner of her father from India, Sharie. The three of them became fast friends. All of them had problems with their parents. Sharie's mother has died, just like Gillian's. Now her father kept her in house and treated Sharie like a slave. Viviane's parents had already searched a fiancé for her. But she didn't even think to marry him. So they took of one night with the help from Gillian's brothers.  
  
They decided to go to New York. Gillian wanted to find Blue-Eyes.  
  
So now they were in New York. But there was a little problem. She was alone. She had lost Sharie and Viviane.  
  
"Great! So what now? You're alone and lost in a city you don't know. In a whole foreign country! And it's getting darker and colder every minute." she murmured as she walked down the streets. It was early December and the weather was getting worse day by day.  
  
Suddenly somebody covered her mouth and hold her by her waist pulling her in an alley.  
  
"Hey babe, wanna 'ave a little fun with me?!" he laughed and she felt his breath on her neck. She struggled but he was too strong for her. He pushed her down on the ground and sat on top of her still covering her mouth. She looked frightened up at him what caused him to smirk at her.  
  
"You're real pretty you know?" he said playing with one of her red strains. He kissed her hard on the lips forcing his tongue in her mouth. His hands were all over her body. He began to unbutton her shirt and pressed his hands hard on her breast. She whined under his grip but he didn't care. He took of her pants which she had wore to be more saver "How ironic" she thought before he forced his way into her body. She screamed out of pain. But this guy only laughed.  
  
"Scream as much as you want. Nobody will help you!" And he was right. He get out of her and stood in front of her trembling body. He looked down at her and pulled a knife out of nowhere and kneed down next to her.  
  
"Jist to make sure nobody will get me for it!" he grinned evilly. He hit the knife in her side, in her shoulder and in her leg. When she became unconscious he ran away. Left her to bleed to death… 


	2. Chapter 1

1 Chapter One  
  
Jack and Spot were on their way from Manhattan to Brooklyn. They were in a hurry because it had began to snow a while ago and it was already like a storm. They went along an alley when they saw something in it catching their eyes.  
  
"Hey Spot, that looks like a girl!" Jack pointed at her. They walked up to her and noticed what had happened. Spot lifted her up and looked at Jack.  
  
"I wanna know what sort of guy can do somethin' like that to a girl!" He carried her to the Brooklyn Lodging house.  
  
"Ey Split, get a doc for her!" Split a boy around eleven nodded and ran outside to get a doctor. Spot carried the girl up in his room and laid her down.  
  
"Do you know her?" Jack asked him.  
  
"No, she isn't from Brooklyn, that's for sure." The doctor came in and sent Spot and Jack out of the room. When he came out Spot asked him if she would make it.  
  
"Yes. She is strong. But you can figure out what happened to her. The guy who raped her did it with a brutality, which I haven't seen often before. Also the wounds of the knife are bad. And she was out in the cold snow a long time. But as I said she will make it. You have to keep her warm. She will probably awaken tomorrow, maybe already tonight. But she have to rest for three weeks, at least. And the bandages have to be renewed every third day. Oh yeah, I had to put her some new clothes on. I took the one on the chair in the room."  
  
"Okay, thank you sir!" The doctor nodded and left the lodging house.  
  
Spot walked in the room and sat down on the chair near his bed. Jack stood behind him. It was the first time they could take a good look at her. She had long red hair which was cut in a stepped cut. She had a tan skin and seemed to be very slim, as if she hadn't eaten in days, maybe weeks. She wasn't very big as it seems. Spot wondered what color her eyes were.  
  
"She's pretty, though she's beaten up badly." He said to Jack. Jack nodded when suddenly somebody knocked at the door.  
  
Jack went and opened to let Blue in. The tall boy with blond hair and piercing blue eyes wasn't this long in New York. But he already was Spot's right hand.  
  
"Spot we found two girls out in the streets. They was searching for a-" this second Blue get a sight of the girl in Spot's bed.  
  
"Storm!!!" Spot and Jack looked confused at Blue who kneed down next to the girl.  
  
"You know her?"  
  
"Yeah very good. She was with me and my friends back in Hamburg. She was the girl of my best friend. I wonder what brought her to come. What happened to her?"  
  
"She got rapped. And the guy who did it also hit her with a knife." Blue looked as if he would go and kill someone.  
  
"Did you see who it was?"  
  
"No. Sorry!"  
  
"Maybe she remembers him."  
  
"I'm not sure if we should wish that she can remember, Jack! Blue, what was you gonna to say?"  
  
"That we found two girls. One from Germany, the other from India. Were looking for a friend. I guess it's Storm. They're downstairs."  
  
Spot and Jack left Blue with Storm to look after the new girls.  
  
"Hey Spot. Did Blue tell you?" Daisy, a little girl of nine walked over to him.  
  
"Yeah he did."  
  
"He said you probably heard something about my cousin?" One of the girls spoke. She was tall and had long golden hair and blue eyes. She had a rather fair skin. Spot couldn't believe that this should be a relative of the girl which lay unconscious upstairs in his bed.  
  
"Yeah, she is this height, has fiery red hair and darkbrown eyes." The other girl said. She was absolutely the opposite of the blond. She was small and had a darker skin. Not really black, but darker. Her hair was black and so seemed her eyes.  
  
"Sorry, but we're really worried. We were searching her for hours."  
  
"Yeah, she's here. Blue's up with her. He said he knows her." Jack spoke for Spot.  
  
"I knew he's from german. The accent was to strong." The blond one smiled.  
  
"Do you have names?" Spot asked.  
  
"Oh, yeah, of course. My name's Vivianne Pauline Von Scharf." The blond said. Spot eyes widened. What a name!  
  
"And I'm Sharie Bandeschlahh." The other girl smiled.  
  
"Well, I'm Spot Conlon and this is Jack Kelly."  
  
"So where is my cousin? I want to see her." Spot leaded the girls upstairs to his room. Vivianne gasped and Sharie swallowed.  
  
"What… What?" Sharie couldn't end the sentence but it was obvious what she wanted to say.  
  
"What does it look like?" Spot asked harsh. He couldn't stand these high class girls. And now he should have THREE of them in his house?! Blue looked at the girls.  
  
"Why did you came here?"  
  
"She was searching a friend of her, I guess she meant you! She wanted to tell you something."  
  
"This isn't all!" He said. He knew Storm too well. She wouldn't just jump in an adventure. Whether with boys, as in her life.  
  
"We had problems with our parents."  
  
"Wait! Shall this mean, she was with her father again?!" The girls nodded. Blue fell back in the chair and looked worried at Storm.  
  
"Why?" Jack asked.  
  
"Her father beat her up as long as I can think of it. And I know her my whole life. When she was thirteen, she ran away and stayed with us. I didn't think he would even look for her!"  
  
"Well she isn't very lucky." Spot said dryly remembered everyone of what happened to her this day.  
  
"You." He pointed at the girls. "Stay with Daisy in her room."  
  
"No. I'm not going away from her!" Vivianne's voice became shrill. Storm groaned by hearing the noise and turned lightly. Spot glared at Vivianne and said with a calm voice.  
  
"You're going to stay with Daisy. Your cousin need to rest and I don't believe that it would be good for her to have you her. Besides you'll drive ME crazy!" Vivianne's eyes widened nobody talked to her like that. She was the daughter of one of the richest man in Germany.  
  
But Spot shoved her and Sharie away and called out for Daisy to show them her room.  
  
He turned back to Jack and Blue.  
  
"You go better to sleep, too. I'll watch her." He said and put a hand on Blue's shoulder.  
  
"I'll wake you up, when she's awake!" Blue nodded and Jack and him went to the bunkroom. 


	3. Chapter 2

1 Chapter two  
  
It was against two in the night, the storm was becoming worse and Spot was standing on the open window smoking a cigarette when he heard something behind him. He turned and saw that Storm was awaken. He walked over to the bed not sure if she would scream or hit him or something like that he stopped a few steps in front of the bed.  
  
"Where am I?" she looked confused and tired up at him. Sharie was right, her eyes were DARKbrown.  
  
"You're at the Brooklyn lodging house. Do you remember what happened?" She nodded slowly and looked at the blanket.  
  
"I don't want to ask you now but do you remember how the guy looked like?" Storm looked up at him and searched in his eye for anything to tell her if she could really trust him.  
  
"Okay, forget it, you can tell us later. I think I should go and wake your friends." He was about to walk out when she hold him by his arm.  
  
"Vivi and Sharie are here?" Spot nodded.  
  
"Don't get them! My headache is already bad enough. I don't need My cous right now!" Spot smiled at her and shook his head.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's jist. Your cousin seems to be a real snob. And so I thought you would be like her."  
  
"She's just like this when she's nervous. I guess this day had made her real nervous." Spot nodded. Then he remembered Blue.  
  
"You know there's still somebody who I promised to wake up if your awake." Storm looked confused up at him.  
  
"Blue. I don't know if you know him by this name?" Storm's face beamed before it fell.  
  
"Yeah I know him, but I don't want to see him right now. I have to tell him some bad news. But you could do me a favor." Spot looked asking at her.  
  
"Could you give me a cigarette?"  
  
"I'm not sure if you…"  
  
"Hey I don't have anything at my lungs have I?" Spot shook his head. Storm tried to sit up in bed when the pain hit her.  
  
"What?" she asked in pain.  
  
"This guy hit you with a knife. I think this is what makes your pain!" Storm laid down.  
  
"What's your name?" Storm asked him.  
  
"Spot Conlon. I'm the leader of Brooklyn. And you're Storm, right?"  
  
"Actually it's Thunderstorm. Some call me Thunder, other Storm. I wonder Vivi didn't asked for Gillian Elisabeth Von Bismarck?" She made a face which showed she didn't like her name. Spot raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Do you all have such odd names in Germany?" Storm laughed lightly.  
  
"If you'll ever call me by my real name I'll soak you!" she threatened. Spot raised again his eyebrows. Nobody ever said something like that to him. This girl was real special. Weather girls were excited to see him or afraid, but no one ever talked to him like that. Storm couldn't but to laugh.  
  
"What?" Spot asked her.  
  
"You just look like your not sure what to say. And I kinda like it." She grinned at him. Spot shook his head and looked in her eyes. It seemed like all the stars were sparkling in this deep brown.  
  
"You don't seem to be this shocked after what happened to you?!" Storm shrugged.  
  
"I guess if it had been Vivianne or Sharie you would have what you think of. A girl which is crying and screaming and hitting every guy that comes near her. For what? I know, you wasn't the guy. So why should I blame you for it. It happened. Nobody can change it yet." Spot nodded. He took a cigarette out of his pocket lighted it before handing it to her.  
  
"Thank you." She said while breathing the smoke out.  
  
"Do your two girls know that you smoke?"  
  
"No!" she smirked.  
  
"It's non of their business." This time Spot had to laugh. He liked this girl. She wasn't like other girls she was, well she was like his boys, just more pretty.  
  
"I hope it doesn't bother you that you're staying in my room as long as you have to stay in bed?"  
  
"No. I'm used to it. After thirteen years with three brothers and one year with around thirty boys it would be strange to stay with girls."  
  
They talked about an hour longer before Spot told her to rest again. They would have enough time to talk. She would at least stay there three weeks. 


	4. Chapter 3

Okay, as I read are some things in my story confusing. I had already suspected this.  
  
But I had this story in my head for a wile now. So there are so many thoughts that want to be on the paper…;p But I'll try to stop this confusion. I promise I try. If there'll still be some confusing parts or so, just tell me and I'll try to explain.  
  
I have some german sentences in this chapter. There also is a translation. I just don't want to be blamed for having german phrases in it. I read some reviews from other stories which were in german and some of the reviews weren't very nice. I also thought if I really should write some german in it, but then Blue, Vivianne and Thunderstorm/Gillian are from Germany. So it would sound strange if they'd talk in english all the time. But it will only be at the beginning of their talks and maybe sometimes when they (Especially Storm) become angry and they will curse in german. But I promise to translate everything. At least that you get the meaning of what they are talking. But the swearwords and insults will be translated worth by worth. Who knows when you can need it? ;p (I always liked to learn the swearwords in english and french lessons). But I'm babbling too much. So here's the story's next Chapter.  
  
  
  
Chapter three  
  
Spot had finally fall asleep. But he couldn't rest very long. It was around six when Jack and Blue knocked at the door. Spot came out of the room and told them to be quiet, so they wouldn't wake her.  
  
"Wait. She had waken up tonight? Why didn't you wake me up?!" Blue was upset.  
  
"She didn't want me to. She fall asleep a few hours ago. Now get ready for work. And send Tricks to me. I have to send a message to Harlem for me."  
  
"Tricks ain't here. He left yesterday mornin' and didn't come back yet. He went for Harlem but nobody knows what for."  
  
"Okay. Now get ready."  
  
"I ain't working when I'm not sure, Storm's gonna be okay." Blue stood there his arms crossed. Spot sighed heavily. Normally he would have get mad if one of his newsies refused to do what he told them but this wasn't an ordinary situation. He could understand how Blue felt. But he had to work also.  
  
"Blue, you can't do anythin' for her right now. I'll stay here and watch here. I promise. The doc said she'll make it. But she need to rest. So do me and her a favor and get this girls out for today. Go with them for a long walk to show them the city or so! Or show them how to sell papes, so they will make their own money. Just get them out of here!" Jack and Blue nodded and went to Daisy's room to wake the girls. Blue wasn't sure if he really should go, but Spot was right. He couldn't do anything right now.  
  
Sharie and Viviane weren't happy as they heard that they should spent the day outside with the boys. They wanted to stay with Storm. But one look from Spot made them go.  
  
Spot went back to his room looking out of the window to see Brooklyn covered by the snow. And in this white picture a person came to the lodging house. Spot tried to get a better look, to be sure he saw Tricks. It was him. He opened the door to the lodging house and came up. Jerry, the runner of the Brooklyn lodging house told him, that Spot had asked for him so he went directly to his room and knocked.  
  
"Yeah, Tricks come in." Tricks went into the room and looked at Spot who was still standing on the window. Spot turned around and went up to Tricks stopping in front of him. Tricks was a few inches taller then Spot whit short light hair and gray eyes.  
  
"What is it Spot?"  
  
"You have to go to Harlem for me. Tell Ice I need to talk with him."  
  
"About what?" Spot didn't know why, but he didn't trust Tricks. He never really had.  
  
"Non of your business." Tricks look fell on Storm lying in Spot's bed. He narrowed his eyes.  
  
"What's with this girl?"  
  
"Just make what I told you!" Spot sent him out of the room slamming the door behind him. He couldn't stand this guy very long. He asked himself once again why he still let him stay in Brooklyn. But Trick's brother Ice was an old friend of Spot and had asked him to let Tricks stay because he had some trouble with a jealous boyfriend in Harlem.  
  
Storm woke up as Spot slammed the door. She looked at him standing there lost in his thoughts.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Spot jumped as he heard her voice.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."  
  
"You didn't!" Spot lied.  
  
"Sure." Storm smiled.  
  
"How you slept?"  
  
"Good, thank you. When will the others be here to kill my nerves?" Spot smiled.  
  
"I sent them away for today. They didn't like it but so they will also be very tired this evening and they will be glad to be in bed." He winked at her and she had to smile.  
  
"What are you some kind of guardian?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"So how long have I to stay in bed?"  
  
"Three weeks." Storm sighed and made a face.  
  
"Three weeks in bed. You don't think you could make them all to leave me alone, till I'm ready to go alone?" Spot shook his head.  
  
"I don't think so. I'm sure, Blue want to see you when he comes home this evening." Storm nodded.  
  
"Why don't you want to talk to Blue and the two girls?"  
  
"As I said I have real bad news for Blue-Eyes. And for Vivi and Sharie, I don't want them to worry about me."  
  
"Don't you think, they worry more when you don't talk to them?"  
  
"No. As soon as they notice I'm awake, I promise you, you won't have your room. Vivi won't let me stay with a boy in a room. So they will stay here and sent you out."  
  
"They should try! But let's talk about some other things. How are you feelin'?"  
  
"I'm not sure. I think you should ask me again when I can go out of bed." Storm looked at him asking.  
  
"Don't you have to work?"  
  
"No, I'm good enough to make a few days free." In this moment Storms stomach began to rumble.  
  
"When was the last time you eat somethin'?"  
  
"Don't know. Maybe a week or so."  
  
"I'll go and tell Jerry he shall make you somethin'. I'll be back in five minutes." Whit this he ran downstairs and came back a few minutes later with a plate of soup.  
  
"Thank you." Storm smiled at him. She tried to sit up but the pain went through her whole body.  
  
"Wait," Spot put the plate on the nightstand and sat down on the bed behind Storm. He softly laid his arms around her so she was almost sitting in bed leaning against him. Then Spot took the plate and hold it in front of Storm.  
  
"So it may work bedda." He said and she nodded slightly. She didn't like it to be weak.  
  
When she had finished She laid back and sighed.  
  
"Spot?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"It's cold here. Do you have any other blankets?" Spot went out of the room and came back with two blankets in his arms. He put them around her.  
  
"'ere, Bedda now?" Storm nodded and yawned. Spot chuckled.  
  
"Listen, I have to go somewhere, do you mind if I'm away for an hour or so?"  
  
"No, I think I'll take a nap anyway." Spot nodded and left the Lodging house. He had almost forgotten about his date with Patricia, damn it, she surely wouldn't be happy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tricks was on his way to Harlem, his thought was still in the Lodging House.  
  
Damn it, I thought she was death! If she wakes up again, and tells Spot what happened to her… and if she remembers me…. I can't let it come this far….  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Spot, Where were you? I waited almost twenty minutes for you!!!"  
  
"I'm sorry Pat, I really am."  
  
"I almost thought you had another girl."  
  
"O come on Pats. You know, you're my only one…" With this Spot kissed her neck and made Pat stop from thinking about any other girls….  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
About two hours later Spot walked back to the lodging house. His thoughts hadn't been with Pat. But he didn't know where they had been. He reached the lodging house and went back in his room to find Storm asleep. He went outside on the fire escape and let the window down so the cold winter air wouldn't get into the room. He had just thrown his cigarette away when he saw Jack, Blue and the two girls come back. He sighed and walked inside. When the four came upstairs Blue came up to Spot.  
  
"Is she awake?"  
  
"No, she wanted to take a nap a few hours ago. And had slept since then." Vivianne and Sharie had gone into Spots room to find Storm waking up.  
  
"Gillian! Oh mein Gott ich bin ja so froh, dass du noch lebst, was ist denn passiert?!" Vivianne said at one stroke.  
  
" Beruhig dich, Vivi. Mir geht es gut." Jack and Spot looked at each other and tried to understand what they were talking about. Blue smiled and translated it to them.  
  
"The blonde told Storm that she was glad that she's alive and asked her what had happened. Then Storm told her not to worry and that she's fine."  
  
After Sharie and Vivi were absolutely sure that Gillian/Thunderstorm was okay they left her and they boys alone to went to bed. They were really tired after they had to sell papes for the first time in their lives.  
  
"Would you leave us alone? I need to talk to Blue-Eyes in private." Spot and Jack nodded and left the room.  
  
"Okay, what's going on here? Why are you here? And where is Hans?!" Storm swallowed and looked down.  
  
"Storm?" She still didn't response.  
  
"Gillian Elisabeth von Bismarck! Will you at least say something to me!" Storm slowly looked up at him. Blue was expecting to see her angry of calling her by her full name but she just looked at him with tears in her eyes.  
  
"He's dead." She whispered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"My father… he shot him…he found me somehow and Hans tried to protect me so my father just shot him on the street. Nobody did anything. MY father brought me back home and everything became like it was before I had ran away. When my father celebrated his birthday Vivianne, Sharie and me decided to run away. My brothers got us the tickets and so we came here. Hans told me to search you. So now I'm here."  
  
"He's dead?! I can't believe it!" Storm nodded slowly.  
  
"Storm, to come to another thing… do you remember the guy…"  
  
"Blue, I don't want to talk about it right now! Okay?" Blue nodded and got up.  
  
"Good night. Sleep well." With this he kissed her forehead and went away.  
  
Spot walked in shortly after already changed. He looked at Storm and saw her laying in bed awake but lost in her thoughts.  
  
"You alright?"  
  
"Yeah." She smiled up at him.  
  
"Nice lipstick!" She smiled nodding in the direction of his neck. Spot blushed and wiped away the red lipstick.  
  
"G'night!" He said making himself comfortable in the chair.  
  
"Night." She smiled and closed her eyes. 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter four:   
  
It was in the middle of the night when Spot heard some mumbling next to him.  
  
"Not now, Pat." He tried to turn around noticing, that he "laid" in a chair. He opened slowly his eyes getting them used to the darkness. He turned around to see Storm turning around slightly in the bed.  
  
"Nein. Lass mich los!!! NEIN!!!" Spot was fully awaken now. Even if he didn't understand he could imagine what she dreamed of. He had to wake her. He gently hold her shoulders and shook her.  
  
"Storm, wake up!"  
  
"Bitte, Lass mich gehen!"  
  
"Storm, it's me! Wake up, come on, it's jist a dream. Nobody's `ere to hurt you!" He hold her in his arms to calm her down when she finally woke up.  
  
"He, It's alright. It was jist a dream." Storm's breath was heavy and went over in crying.  
  
"It was so real. I could feel his hands all over me!"  
  
"Shh. No one will hurts you! I swear you!" Storm stopped crying and wiped her tears away.  
  
"Storm, why won't you let us help you? C'mon, tell me what this guy looked like." Storm pulled away from Spot and looked him in the eyes, as if she tried to get a hint if she could trust him or not. Finally she sighed.  
  
"I'm not really sure. All I remember is that he was tall. Well, it's not a problem to be taller than me. I think he was about Blue-Eyes height. He had light-blonde hair and gray eyes." She shivered as she remembered this cruel eyes. Spot put his arm around her shoulder.  
  
"Hey, It's alright. D'you think you'd recognize him?" Storm nodded slightly.  
  
"C'mon. You've got to sleep some more." Spot ordered. Storm laid back and Spot sat in his chair again. He sighed and watched her till she was asleep.  
  
Looking at her he promised to find this guy. Suddenly a thought came up in his brain. Could it be that she meant... No, that was impossible. Well it better was!!!  
  
The next morning came very soon. Spot went to get Vivianne and Sharie, so they could change Storms bandages. He left the girls alone and went selling.  
  
"Uhh, Gillian, You know Blue-Eyes for some time now, don't you?" Storm looked at her cousin who was slightly blushing. She had to smile.  
  
"Yeah, why?" She asked as innocently as possible. Sharie too had to smile now, while Vivianne blushed more.  
  
"uh, What is he like, I mean, ..."  
  
" Could it be that my little cousin is about to fall in love with some "Ordinary guy"?"  
  
"Oh come on, you know, I never talked like that! Besides, he's cute,... and... Charming... and those eyes..." Vivianne's gaze lost in the air while Sharie and Storm smiled at each other.  
  
"Shall I talk to him for you?"  
  
"No!!!" Vivianne snapped back into reality.  
  
The girls laughed and Sharie and Vivianne finished to bandage Storm. 


	6. Chapter 5

Okay, I know Chapter four wasn't so good and very short. But I'm having a BIG writer's block right now. So I hope I'll make the best out of it in this chapter. Please review  
  
Chapter five   
  
"Hey Thun, how are you?" Storm turned around to look into Blue-Eyes smiling face.  
  
"Better, I think I'll able to walk in a few days." Blue-Eyes narrowed his eyes at her.  
  
"Don't even think about it!" Storm rolled her eyes.  
  
"Come on! I'm better, really!"  
  
"Thunderstorm, do you want your injures to become worse?! You'll stay in bed till we call the doc in three weeks and he'll tell you, you are okay. No minute earlier! Got it?" They stared at each other several minutes until Thunderstorm looked away sulking.  
  
"Stop sulking. You know it's the best for you!" Blue-Eyes sighed. As he realised that she wouldn't talk with him the next hour he left, closing the door quietly. He sighed heavily. Blue-Eyes knew her to well to be mad at her. She was a pigheaded fellow. And one of the worst! And that she was to proud to be depended on others. Blue-Eyes felt that his friend had the worst time of her life. First Hans, her father, the rape and now she was forced to stay in bed. He only hoped she wouldn't make any mistakes.  
  
Thunderstorm looked at the wall next to her. Somewhere deep down in her stubborn head she knew that Blue was right. But, as I said, deep down, in a very small part... And that isn't this much!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In the meantime Tricks stayed in Harlem with his brother he had told him Spot's message. But Ice had some trouble himself so it would take him a while to go to Brooklyn. Tricks had a run in with the police so he stayed in Harlem's lodging house till Ice would go to Brooklyn.  
  
While he sat in the Lodging house the whole day, his thoughts always went back to this girl. What if she had already identify him? What if Spot jist sat there and waited for Tricks to come back? He wouldn't let this damn slut ruin his life. He would get her. He had to!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Spot was with Pat for the lunchtime. As he kissed her his thought began to wander. He had to think at Storm. He didn't know why but she filled his thoughts since the last night. Or was it longer?  
  
Pat didn't notice about Spot's thoughts she was glad that she had the most wanted guy in all New York. And she would keep him and no other girl would come between them!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thunder still looked at the wall next to her when she heard someone entering the room. She turned around to look at a small girl. With blond shoulder length hair and blue eyes.  
  
"Hey. Who are you?" She smiled at the small one.  
  
"Daisy. And you are Thunderstorm, right?" Storm nodded. Daisy looked at her for several minutes before coming over to the bed and sitting down on it.  
  
"How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine. Even if nobody wants to believe me!" Storm winked at Daisy. She nodded seriously.  
  
"The boys are overprotective! How old are you?"  
  
"Almost fifteen and you?"  
  
"Nine"  
  
"Really? I had thought you were ten at least." Daisy smiled proudly at Storm.  
  
"You know what? I think I like you!" Storm's smile grew.  
  
"Well, I think I like you too."  
  
"I'm going and help Jerry. Okay?" Storm nodded and looked after the little girl. 


	7. Chapter 6

It seems to me that I'm only writing this story for fastdancer, since she has written three of the four reviews I got. So please review. :(  
  
Chapter six  
  
When Spot came home this evening Storm was already asleep. He took his seat next to her and looked at her thinking. He was absolutely lost in his thoughts when Storm was having another nightmare.  
  
Spot tried to wake her but it took him about fifteen minutes before he had her awake. She sat there and shivered on her whole body. Spot took her in his arms and rocked her back and forwards.  
  
"It's okay. You're safe. Shh. Come on Storm. It's alright." When she had calmed down Spot told her to get some sleep. He was on his way back in his chair when Storm hold his wrist.  
  
"Spot. Could you... maybe... I mean... Would you please... Stay here in bed with me tonight?" Her voice wasn't more than a whisper and she blushed slightly. So did Spot. He nodded silent and laid down next to her. He pulled Storm closer to him and she rested her head on his chest. Spot stroke her back and soon both of them were asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning a blonde, tall girl made her way to the lodging house. It was a Sunday, so she was sure her boyfriend would still be asleep and she could wake him up in a very special way.  
  
She went upstairs and into his room. Just to storm out again a few seconds later.  
  
How could he?! This son of a bitch!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Blue woke up when he saw Pat going in Spot's room. But he was fully awake when she stormed out. He got up and walked over to the room to look what had made Pat ran out like this.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Spot had the best sleep in his whole night. It felt good to hold Storm in his arms. It felt right.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Blue narrowed his eyes when he looked at Spot and Storm. A moment later he pulled Spot up and looked his boss in the eyes.  
  
"How dare you...you little son of a ..."  
  
"Blue! What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Storm said looking confused at her old friend. But Blue didn't take his eyes off of Spot.  
  
"Blue, would you tell me what's the matter with you?"  
  
"What's the matter with me?! Damn it Spot! I find you laying in bed with Storm jist after your girl stormed out of your room and I really don't want to know what you did tonight and you ask me what's the matter with ME?!!!"  
  
"BLUE!!!!" Storm was even more furious then Blue now.  
  
"Wait, Pat was here? Damn it!" with this Spot pulled himself away from Blue and ran out of the lodging house grabbing his jacket and cap while pulling on his shoes on his way downstairs.  
  
"Blue, would you tell me what you just meant with this?!"  
  
"I'd like to hear from you what's going on here?!"  
  
"You don't really think that we...? Blue! I had a nightmare, if you remember in the last time my life has become a mess! Spot woke me up and calmed me down. And then I, listen I asked him to stay with me for this night!" Blue calmed down and his eyes softened.  
  
"I'm sorry. It's just, I know Spot longer than you. And all the girls fall for him. There's no week when he hasn't got a new girl. I just don't want you to be one of his girls!"  
  
"You should know by now, that I'm NOT like all the other girls!!" Blue nodded.  
  
"I'm really sorry. It's just... I don't want you to get hurt. You've been trough a lot. And I think that's enough. Besides, how shall I know what's going on with you? Nobody knows what's going on in your crazy head." He winked at her and she had to smile. She couldn't stay mad at Blue-Eyes very long.  
  
In this moment the door from the lodging house was slammed and Spot came up again. Blue made his way back very fast. SO Spot wouldn't came near him.  
  
But Spot didn't even notice him. He walked into his room and took his jacket and cap off.  
  
"So, I guess she didn't listen to you?" Spot turned to Storm with a look that normally let people be afraid. But Storm looked him calmly in his eyes. Spot sighed and softened his look.  
  
"No, she didn't."  
  
"I'm sorry." Spot shook his head.  
  
"Don't be." Storm nodded. All the girls fall for him. There's no week when he hasn't got a new girl.  
  
"Do you want some breakfast?" Storm nodded and Spot went to get something for her. 


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter seven  
  
It went on like this the next time. The girls were in the lodging house for two weeks now. Sharie and Vivianne had became good sellers and Spot had gotten himself two new girlfriends in this time. But today he had broken of with Mandy. He couldn't go on like this, he had to try and tell Storm what he felt for her. He sat on the Brooklyn Bridge and smoked his cigarette When Ice came up to him.  
  
"Hey Spot, You wanted to talk with me?" Spot looked up at Ice. He had the same light-blonde hair as Tricks, just that his hair was longer. It was reaching his ice-blue eyes. Spot nodded and they spit-shook.  
  
"Yeah, We found this girl two weeks ago. She was raped and I thought that you could help me and find this pervert?"  
  
"Course. Does she remember how he looked like?" Spot told him as the made their way to the lodging house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Storm couldn't hold it any longer. Her body screamed for a shower. And she wanted to move. She knew, nobody was in the house at this time. So she carefully stood up. It hurt but she didn't care. It wasn't as painful as when she had to walk after her father had beaten her up. She slowly made her way to the washroom and took of the clothes that she wore for the last two weeks. She turned the water on and waited a little bit so it would have the right temperature.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Today was THE day. Tricks was on his way to the lodging house. He knew Spot was waiting on the bridge and all the other newsies were out selling. He also knew, that the girl was still in the lodging house. Alone, because at this time Jerry went to make the shopping. He went in the front door and silently heading upstairs. He went to Spot's room to find ... nobody. He stood there till he heard the shower. A cruel smile spread across his face as he made his way over to the washroom.  
  
There he saw the girl standing naked, with her back to him.  
  
Well, maybe it won't hurt to have a little fun again before killing her. He thought as he stepped closer to her. He put his arm around her waist and his other hand over her mouth so she wouldn't scream. He turned her around so she could look at him and a look of pure fear was visible in her eyes. Tricks pressed her on the wall and began to unbutton his pants.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Spot and Ice opened the door to the lodging house. Spot heard the shower and sighed heavily.  
  
"She's supposed to stay in bed at least another week. And now she's taking a shower!" He ran upstairs followed by Ice. He was lightly irritated by the fact that the door to the washroom was open. He walked in slowly and stopped abruptly for a second. Then pure hate came up inside him and he pulled Tricks away from Storm.  
  
"You .. you damn bastard!" He punched him right in the face before he kneed him into the balls. Tricks fell on the ground and Spot kicked him in the side.  
  
"Ice, help me!" Ice pulled Spot away from his brother.  
  
"Take care of her. She needs you." He nodded towards Storm who had crouched down on the floor. She shivered and seemed to be in another world.  
  
Ice pulled Tricks up.  
  
"Thank you bro." He grinned. But Ice showed him how he got his name.  
  
"You aren't my brother anymore! And if you'll ever show your damn ass over in my territory, everyone is free to kill you without getting sentenced for it. Got me? And I think the same is here in Brooklyn. So get your fucking ass out of this city before I decide other and wait till Spot is going to kill you!" He throw Tricks down the stairs. Tricks get up slowly and ran away as fast as he could.  
  
Spot had gotten a blanket and wrapped it around Storm. He picked her up and carried her back in his room. Ice followed slowly. Spot gave Storm some clothes and turned to Ice the went outside so Storm could change but left the door open, so they could hear if Storm needed something.  
  
Ice looked uneasy at Spot.  
  
"I shouldn't have sent him here."  
  
"How was you supposed to know what would happen?"  
  
"I think I can go back now, that we know who it was. I have to tell the guys about Tricks. Bye Spot." Spot nodded and went back to Storm. She didn't even look up. She just sat there her arms around her knees looking a hole in the wall. Spot sat down next to her.  
  
"Storm?" Spot laid his arm around her shoulders. Storm began to sob and finally throw herself into Spot's arms to cry herself to sleep. 


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter eight  
  
When the other newsies came home, Blue, Sharie and Vivianne wanted to see Storm. They went into the room and find her asleep in Spot's arms. They could see the tears that she had cried.  
  
"What?" Sharie looked asking at Spot.  
  
"It was Tricks! He raped her. He was here today and tried it again. Ice and I came in before he get too far." Blue looked at Spot. He knew he hadn't like Tricks. Never. And he could see in his eyes that Spot blamed himself for Storm's rape. Spot was responsible for everything his newsies did. At least that was what Spot thought. Tricks pulled Sharie and Vivianne away and closed the door silently. The two girls sat down on a bunk. Vivianne began to cry silently. As Blue noticed he sat down next to her and let her cry on his shoulder.  
  
"It's okay, Storm's strong. She'll make it. C'mon, don't cry."  
  
Vivianne really stopped crying and looked up at Blue. It was the first time he really looked at her. Her eyes were as blue as an...  
  
"Ocean!" She looked confused at him.  
  
"The perfect nickname for you." He smiled at her. Vivianne blushed.  
  
"Ocean," she tried. "I like it." She said as she wiped away her tears.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Spot hold Storm in his arms. He flet guilty for what had happened. He promised himself that he wouldn't leave her alone anymore. Not a single minute! Storm slowly woke up and looked at Spot who was lost in his thoughts. She laid her hand on his arm what caused him to snap back into reality.  
  
"Hey." He smiled at her weakly. She tried to smile at him as well.  
  
"What's with this guy?" She asked afraid.  
  
"He won't ever come back again."  
  
"How'd you know him?" Spot looked down on the floor.  
  
"He was one of my newsies till today." Spot still didn't look up.  
  
"I should have known better. I, I should..."  
  
"Spot, you don't blame yourself for what had happened?"  
  
"He was one of my newsies. I'm responsible for them!" Strom forced Spot to look at her.  
  
"Spot, you can't look into their heads. You don't know what they're thinkin. And you can't follow all of them just to know what they're doing!" Spot looked at her still the concerness and hurt in his eyes.  
  
"Spot. There wasn't more that you could have done, then what you've done for me." Spot reached his hand for her cheek and touched it softly. Storm wasn't sure how she should react so she just sat there without moving as Spot leaned forward and kissed her softly on her lips. Storm couldn't do anything but close her eyes and wraped her arms around his neck. They got lost in this kiss for several moments. Then Storm pulled away.  
  
"Spot, I can't!"  
  
"Storm I ove you!" They said in the same minute.Spot looked hurt at her.  
  
"I don't want to be one of your `girls of the week!'"  
  
"You aren't. I mean it I really love you!"  
  
"That's not good enough Spot. You've got to prove it!" She said concerned looking in his eyes before he went out of the room.  
  
Hihi, I always wanted to write this in a fanfic! 


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter nine  
  
Spot went outside and headed downstairs. Blue stood up and followed him making sure that he was alright when Sharie and "Ocean" walked into Spot's room to look for Storm.  
  
"Hey Spot! What's the matter?" Blue sat down next to Spot on the docks.  
  
"One question, Are all girls over in Germany this stubborn and pigheaded and driving others crazy and so proud and lively? Is there nothing that you do right in their eyes?" Blue had to chuckle when he remembered a few fights of Spot and Storm in the last two weeks. Even if they had become close friends the temperaments of them were so bad that fights were there almost every day. Most of the time it was about Storm's health. She was sure, she was fine, while Spot wouldn't let her do anything. He treated her like she was a raw egg.  
  
"One question Spot, have you any relatives over in good old Germany?" Spot glared at Blue who grinned at him. Spot mumbled something about bad jokes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What happened?" Ocean took a seat next to her cousin on the bed. Storm sat there her head in her hands.  
  
"Storm?" In the weeks they were in Brooklyn they had become used to the thoughts of calling Gillian Storm or Thunder or Thunderstorm or anything like that. Ocean had changed a lot in Brooklyn. She didn't wear a skirt anymore. Usually she was wearing a dark-blue pants, a red tank-top and a white button down shirt over it. She also wear a brown cap. And she liked it. Sharie still wore skirts. She didn't like pants. She wore a pale, dark-green skirt, a black top and a red buttoned shirt over it.  
  
Storm looked up at them.  
  
"He kissed me." She said calmly. Ocean and Sharie looked at each other and smiled.  
  
"But that's great, why'd he ran off?"  
  
"I told him I couldn't do it. That saying `I love you' isn't enough, that he has to prove me his love."  
  
"Oh." Was all the girls could say. 


	11. Chapter 10

First, to answer your question Fastdancr, I'm not sure yet, if Tricks will show up in this story again. But I know that he will be in the following story.  
  
Chapter ten  
  
Spot didn't sleep in his room tonight. He didn't even come to Storm. She was worried about him. Anyway she fell asleep. Just to find a red rose on the pillow next to her the next morning. She took it and took it to her nose. It smelled good. She couldn't but smile a little bit. Then she noticed the small card which had laid near the rose. She opened it and read.  
  
*I'm gonna prove it to you. Even if it took me my whole life! I LOVE YOU!!! Spot*  
  
She shook her head slightly. She was becoming really curious how Spot wanted to prove her, that he loved her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Spot leaned against the door to his room. He wondered if she had already found his rose and the message. He went to sell his papes for today.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ocean went with Sharie out of the lodging house to get her papes when Blue came up behind them.  
  
"Hey, Ocean, can I talk to you?" Sharie nodded and went alone to the distribution office.  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"I just wondered if you... Well... would you go out with me?" Ocean blushed and nodded slightly.  
  
"I'd love to!"  
  
"Well let's say Saturday?" Ocean nodded again.  
  
"C'mon, let's get our papes." They walked in silence to the distribution center.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Blue had finished selling he went to the docks. He actually wanted to do some practicing with his slingshot when he saw Spot sitting there.  
  
"Hey Spot!"  
  
"Hey Blue. How's it rolling?" He noticed the smirk in Blue's face and looked asking with him.  
  
"Ahh, I just got myself a date with the most gorgeous girl here!"  
  
"So you got the guts and asked Ocean?"  
  
"Yeap! What about you and Storm?" Spot looked down and shrugged. Then he told him about the rose and the letter.  
  
"Tell me, what did her Ex to get her?" Blue had to smile when he remembered.  
  
"Well, the two of them were fighting all time. It was worse then you two. They didn't look like they'd ever be a couple. You know, Storm was always like this. She'd never believed words. She said that people can talk a lot but that you have to show what you want and then, just do it! One day when they had a very bad fight Hans just grabbed her by the waist and kissed her in front of all of us. From then they were together." Spot nodded.  
  
"Well, I don't think it will be as easy this time. Or was this Hans-guy also told to be a lady's man?"  
  
"No. Actually no girl was right in his eyes till there was Storm." Spot sighed. He knew it would be hard work to get Storm. But he wanted her. And he had always gotten what he had wanted and he wouldn't make any exception with her! 


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven  
  
Every morning in that week Storm found a red rose on the pillow. Then was the day the doc came and told her she could leave the bed. Finally!  
  
The next morning Spot waited outside his room.  
  
"You're ready for selling?" He asked looking her up and down. She wore a gray pants which was a little bit to large for her, so she hold it up with black suspenders. A white shirt which had three buttons on the top which she had opened. At least she wore a black long-sleeve buttoned shirt. For the first time he noticed that she was wearing a necklace. A black leather ribbon with a small silver cross as pendant.  
  
"Oh, believe me you don't know how I waited for this day!" Spot nodded. It was the first time they talked since the kiss.  
  
"You're gonna sell with me. I wanna know how good you are. Have you ever practiced with a slingshot?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Good. Then We'll selling the morning and I'll show you how to use a slingshot in the afternoon." They went to the distribution center to get their papes.  
  
Spot had to admit that she was one of the best sellers he had ever seen. When it was time for lunch each of them had sold a hundred.  
  
"Let's get something to eat. You look like you need a lot to fit in this pants!" Spot winked at her. Storm made a face but followed him.  
  
After they had finished they went to the docks. Storm stood there several minutes just looking around.  
  
"Hey, You wanna grew there in the ground?" Storm turned around to glare at Spot. She went to him and stood just inches away.  
  
"Listen Mr. Brooklyn! Just because I didn't fall for you like all this little, innocence girls over here in New York, doesn't give you the rights to treat me like I'm dirt or something like that!!! Okay? So come down of your damn high horse and get over your ego!" She screamed in his face. Spot swallowed the urge to kiss her right there and just looked at her.  
  
"Your done?" She opened her mouth to say something more but he turned around and looked at some bottles.  
  
"Here, try to hit them!" He gave her his slingshot and stepped behind. Storm as furious as she was hit every bottle with the first shot. Spot looked confused.  
  
"Didn't you tell me you haven't ever done this?"  
  
"So what?!"  
  
"Well, so you're one of the best I've ever seen!" He admitted with concern in his eyes. Storm looked at him not sure what to response.  
  
"Let's go back to the lodging house. It's still cold out here and I don't want you to get ill." They headed back to the lodging house and when they went upstairs Storm suddenly stopped.  
  
"Where am I gonna sleep?" Spot turned around and looked at her. So he would now have his bed again. He wasn't sure if he should be glad or not, because that also meant that she had to stay in another room.  
  
"With Daisy and your two friends." She nodded and walked over to her new room. Spot sighed. He went to his room and opened a wardrobe. He reached for something in it and walked over to Daisy's room. He knocked and went inside. Storm was laying on the bed looking at the ceiling.  
  
"Here. I thought there was missing something about your clothing!" He handed her a dark-gray cap.  
  
"Thank you." Storm looked confused from the cap to Spot and back to the cap.  
  
Spot was about to went out of the room.  
  
"Spot." He turned back to face her.  
  
"Do you really want me or do you just want to prove yourself and everyone that you always get what you want?" Spot came up to her his face just inches away from hers.  
  
"Just tell me, do you really want me to prove my feelings for you or is it just a game for you? Have I even the slightest chance to own a spot in your heart? Just one little chance for one little spot?!" He went of leaving her alone.  
  
"No." She said to herself. 


	13. Chapter 12

Ah, I love having Carnival-holidays. SO I have at least a little bit more time to write and upload the chapters. And as you may have noticed my writers block is gone!!! Yippee : p I just hope it won't come back to soon.  
  
Chapter twelve  
  
"No." She said to herself.  
  
"Because you already have a big Spot in my heart." Then suddenly she began to cry.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Spot went in his room and sat down on his bed. He could have slapped himself right there. How could he have said something like this?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ocean and Blue came home hand in hand. The date had went better then both of them had thought and now the two of them were a couple for three days now.  
  
They went in and Ocean went into the girl's room. When she walked in she saw Storm laying on the bed crying.  
  
"Hey, What's the matter? Storm? C'mon, tell me." Storm told Ocean and her cousin looked worried. Storm had always been the strong one. She knew she would make it trough this too, but she couldn't stand to see her like this.  
  
"I'll be right back okay?" She went outside to talk with Blue.  
  
"So, what shall we do?"  
"Leave them alone, no one can help them. They have to become clean with themselves by their own."  
  
"But what, if they don't get it by their own?"  
  
"They will, believe me." Ocean nodded and walked back to Storm but just to tell her that she was leaving for a date with Blue if Storm was okay. Storm told her she was and so Blue and Ocean left.  
  
It was about eight when the thunderstorm outside started. A smile spread across Storms face and she went through the window and up to the roof. She sat there for some time. She already was soaked by the rain when somebody wrapped a blanket around her. She looked up and right into Spot's eyes. He sat down next to her.  
  
"I thought I would find you here. I'm sorry for earlier." Storm nodded.  
  
"I'm too." They sat there in silence for some time.  
  
"Just tell me. DO I have a chance?" Spot asked in a calm and silent voice. Storm looked at him then back down at her feet.  
  
"Yes." She finally said. A little smile came on Spot's face.  
  
"Storm, you know that it's really because of you and not because of my pride or something like that?" Storm smiled weakly.  
  
"That's what I wanna know." Storm laid her head on Spot's shoulder.  
  
"Let's just stop fighting okay?" Spot nodded and even if she couldn't see it she knew that he did so. 


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen  
  
The next morning Spot waited for Storm outside of the lodging house. They went selling together and really made it through the day without fighting.  
  
When they came home this evening, Cassy, one of Spot's ex-girlfriends waited in the lobby.  
  
"Spot!" She wrapped her arms around him and tried to kiss him, but Spot turned away and took her arms of his neck.  
  
"Cas, I told you it's over."  
  
"But, Spot, I know you still love me!" Stormed rolled her eyes and headed upstairs. She couldn't understand those girls. She asked herself if they were really this stupid or if it was a mask.  
  
"I don't love you, Cas."  
  
"But, Spot!"  
"Cas, would you please leave."  
"Is it this red hair slut? She is the reason right?" Spot narrowed his eyes as Storm stopped suddenly on the stairs and turned around. Did this silly girl just meant her?  
  
"Leave before I forget about my manners!" Spot said to Cassy.  
  
"She is the reason. Oh Spot, this can't be true! Don't you see that she isn't good enough for you?! She will dump you for the next guy that walks in here!"  
  
"GO!"  
  
"I beg she sleeps with every guy that she sees, no wait, not all of the guys would take such a..." She couldn't say more because she already had a fist in her face.  
  
"Not every girl is like you, bitch!" Spot looked speechless at Storm. Cassy's nose was bleeding.  
  
"You, you.."  
  
"You want another punch?" Storm was furious. Cassy turned and ran outside. Spot still stood there looking at Storm.  
  
"Just tell me before you ever get this mad at ME, please!" Storm looked at him and her eyes became normal.  
  
"I'm sorry if I get you in any trouble now." She shrugged." But you sure should search you a girl with some brain someday."  
  
"I'm just about to do this!" He said looking at her. Storm looked down and headed upstairs.  
  
Okay, to be true, I have a little problem with coming up with enough and very good ideas how Spot's going to prove his love. So I thought I would ask you. If anyone of you has a good idea (Or more than one) tell me. 


	15. Chapter 14

At first I wanna thank you for the ideas for Spot's proving his love. I'm still not sure, so you can still tell me if you can think of any.  
  
Chapter fourteen  
  
The next evening there was a poker game in Brooklyn.  
  
"Poker?" Storm asked as her eyes began to sparkle.  
  
"Poker? What do you find so interesting about it?" Ocean asked bored just as Sharie was.  
  
When all the newsies of New York was there Spot first introduced Jack and Ice to the new girls.  
  
"Well, You already know Sharie and Ocean and now you have the chance to meet Storm. And believe me Jacky-Boy, there are some reasons she got that name." Spot told Jack before the girls came down. Or at least he thought they weren't down by this time.  
  
"Yeah, well and it seems that you want me to prove this on you!" Storm glared playfully at Spot. Jack and Ice laughed at Spot's face. Ocean went over to sit with Blue. He said she was his lucky charm. Sharie and Daisy went to an spot in the room where they wouldn't disturb anyone.  
  
"So Spot, you're ready to lose all your money at me?" Storm smiled at him.  
  
"That I want to see!" They sat on a table with Jack and another boy of Manhattan who was smoking a cigar.  
  
"Hey Spot, new girl?"  
  
"No."  
  
"So I still have a chance?" The boy took her hand in his and kissed it.  
  
"I'm Racetrack and you are?"  
  
"Not interested." She smiled innocently at him as she pulled away her hand. Jack and Spot had to chuckle.  
  
The evening went on and Storm won most of the games. It was around midnight.  
  
"I'm out!" Jack throw his cards on the table.  
  
"Me too!" Race did it the same way.  
  
"So that's just me and you. You can still end it?"  
  
"No way Spoty!" Spot glared at her.  
  
"Well, then take this!" He laid his cards on the table and everyone gasped. It was almost impossible to beat this. Almost. Storm looked at her cards then back at Spot and in her cards again. Then she throw them on the table so no one could see them.  
  
"Well, you won Spoty!" She stood up and went outside. While Spot Took his winnings Jack looked curious in Storm's cards. She had won! But why had she let Spot win? (I don't know much about Poker, so I don't know what they had ;P)  
  
He went outside to saying he needed some fresh air. He found her on the steps in front of the lodging house. Storm looked up as Jack sat down next to her.  
  
"Why let Spot win?" Storm smiled.  
  
"You looked in my cards! That isn't very fair!" She smiled. Jack just looked sking at her. Storm shrugged.  
  
"It was getting boring to win all evening."  
  
"Excuse me, but what is this between you and Spot?"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about?"  
  
"I know Spot way too long. And it's obvious that he likes you. But there's something different."  
"What do you mean?" Storm was curious now. Jack shrugged lightning a cigarette and holding out one for Storm to take. She took it and lightened it also.  
  
"He's just acting different. Normally he, ah, I don't know how to explain. It's just different. Do you know any of his ex-girls?" Storm nodded thinking at Cassy.  
  
"Well, then you should know what I mean." He raised and throw his cigarette on the street.  
  
"I don't know what's going on between you two, but it's obvious that there is something." He walked back inside leaving Storm alone with her thoughts.  
  
It's just different. Storm sat there and looked up in the sky. Then she shook her head. She also throw her cigarette away and walked inside again. 


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen  
  
Storm stopped in the door and looked over at Spot. She suddenly had to remember her mom. And a song that she had once song to her. It was ten years ago that she had died but Storm could still hear her mothers voice. Her hand slowly moved to the silver cross on her necklace and she began to hum when she walked upstairs and sitting outside on the fire escape she began softly to sing.  
  
Saying `I love you'  
  
Is not the words  
  
I want to hear from you  
  
It's not that I want you  
  
Not to say  
  
But if you only knew  
  
How easy  
  
It would be to  
  
Show me how you feel  
  
More than words  
  
Is all you have to do  
  
To make it real  
  
Then you wouldn't  
  
Have to say  
  
That you love me  
  
I'd already know  
  
What would you do  
  
If my heart  
  
Was torn in two  
  
More than words  
  
To show you feel  
  
That your love  
  
For me is real  
  
What would you say  
  
If I took  
  
Those words away  
  
Then you couldn't  
  
Make things new  
  
Just by saying  
  
I love you  
  
More than words  
  
More than words  
  
Now that I've tried to  
  
Talk to you  
  
And make you understand  
  
All you have to do  
  
Is close your eyes  
  
And just reach out your hands  
  
And touch me  
  
Hold me close  
  
Don't ever let me go  
  
More than words  
  
Is all I ever  
  
Needed you to show  
  
Then you wouldn't  
  
Have to say  
  
That you love me  
  
`Cause I already know  
  
"I thought, that I would find you here!" A voice behind her said.  
  
Okay, I heard this Westlife CD today and thought, that this song is perfect for the story so I put it here. It's "More Than Words" and it belongs to Westlife (Or which person had wrote and composed it). 


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter sixteen  
  
"I missed hearing you sing."  
  
"Blue, you scared me to death." Blue sat down next to her.  
  
"I remember that you used to sing Lena, Achim, Otto and the other smaller ones to sing something before they had to go to bed. Storm smiled.  
  
"Yeah, my mom used to do this with me and my brothers."  
  
"Storm, How close is Spot?" Storm shook her head and rolled her eyes.  
  
"You aren't the slightest curious!"  
  
"Oh, C'mon!"  
  
"I won't tell you anything. You'll seen soon enough!"  
  
"But..." But Storm had stood up and was already disappeared inside the lodging house. She heard downstairs all of the other newsies left and went in her room. She laid down and waited till Sharie, Daisy and Ocean walked in.  
  
"Hey Thun, where were you?" Daisy came up and sat next to Storm. Since the room had only three beds Daisy and Storm was sharing one bed.  
  
"Just thinking." She ruffled Daisy's blonde hair.  
  
"About Spot?" Sharie teased. Storm just shrugged and turned over.  
  
"Hey, you're blushing!" Ocean laughed.  
  
"I'm not!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"NO!" Storm shouted throwing a pillow at her cousin.  
  
"Hey!" Ocean throw the pillow back at Storm and a pillow fight between the four girls started. After an hour they decided to go to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was three hours later and the girls were soon asleep when a dark figure went in through the window and walked around in the room figuring out who was who. Then the dark person walked over to the bed were two girls slept and kneed down in front of the taller one. A smile spread across his face. He watched her a few moments before he tried to wake her. As he noticed she was about to wake up he put his hand over her mouth so she wouldn't scream and wake everyone.  
  
Storm opened her eyes and was fully awake.  
  
"You?" She pressed through his hands. 


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter seventeen  
  
The person released her mouth from his hands.  
  
"Shh!"  
  
"Spot! Damn it! It's in the middle of the night! What are you doing here? You should lay in your bed and sleep! And me too!!!!" Storm whispered harshly.  
  
"Put some clothes on and come with me! I want to show you something!"  
  
"Can't this wait till it's morning?"  
  
"No. Now, C'mon, I wait outside on the fire escape." With this Spot left. Storm sighed but did like she was `ask' for.  
  
"So what is it, you wanna show me?"  
  
"Just follow me!" Spot went down the fire escape and waited on the ground for her to follow. When she was down Spot looked at her.  
  
"Where's your cap?"  
  
"I must have forgotten it. If you remember it's still in the middle of the night. I'm glad that I made the way down here without falling!"  
  
"here take mine. It's saver at this time for you when you hide your hair." Storm mumbled something but pulled all her hair under Spot's cap.  
  
"You sure aren't a morning person." Spot grinned.  
  
"Right. And I'm even less a get-up-in-the-middle-of-the-night-person!" Spot laughed and pulled her along with him.  
  
"Where are we going?" Storm yawned.  
  
"Surprise."  
  
"Have I told you that I hate surprises?!" Storm wasn't in the right mood for this she wanted her bed. In this minute. She didn't know where they were going to. They few streets that she had seen by now when they were selling wouldn't she recognize at day. And then at night...  
  
Spot pulled her suddenly away from the streets and down and small way. Storm was really confused now. She looked around every now and then to make sure nobody was here trying to kill them or anything like this. As Spot stopped suddenly she walked right into his back.  
  
"Ouch."  
  
"Okay, close your eyes and let me take your hand. I'm leading you." Storm closed her eyes. She was sure she would be asleep any minute and Spot would have to carry her back to the lodging house. But she was wrong. She noticed that they walked around a corner when Spot stopped again.  
  
"Okay, now, open your eyes." Storm opened her eyes and opened her mouth to say something but then her gaze fell right in front of her.  
  
"wow!" Was all that she could whisper. They were at the docks and Spot had made them a midnight's picnic. Everywhere around the place were candles burning and the stars were shining double: in the sky and in the river. Spot took again Storm's hand and lead her to the blanket which laid on the ground.  
  
"How d'you like it?" He asked her smiling shyly. It took Storm some time to gain her voice again.  
  
"It's wonderful. How did you know I would like it?"  
  
"I just hoped you would. It's the most beautiful place here in New York. So I thought it would match..."  
  
"Spot! Don't ruin it!" Storm smiled. Spot nodded and they hold their picnic mostly in silence. When they had finished Storm yawned again.  
  
"Tired?"  
  
"Well, it's still in the night and..."  
  
"I got the hint. Let's go back." Spot blew the candles off and laid them with the blanket and the rests of their picnic on the side.  
  
"I'll clean up tomorrow." He mumbled when he lead Storm back to the lodging house. He took her hand all the way because she was almost asleep and he didn't want her to get lost on the way back.  
  
They went in the same way that they had went away. They stopped in front of the window of the girl's room. Spot was almost on his way when Storm grabbed his arm.  
  
"Hey Spot, I liked it." Storm said giving Spot a small kiss on the cheek before heading inside and finally back to bed.  
  
Spot Stood there for some seconds then a BIG smile spread across his face and he went back to his own room to get some sleep himself. 


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter eighteen  
  
When Storm woke up the next morning the first thing she did was sneezing.  
  
"Bless you!" Sharie yawned.  
  
"You know, if I wouldn't know better I would say you was out all night. I mean, it's still February!" Ocean said as she changed into her pants. Storm sneezed again.  
  
"Bless you, again!" Sharie shook her head.  
  
"Thank you." Storm slowly changed and headed downstairs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What d`you think if we wouldn't sell today but I'll show you the city?" Spot asked as she came out the lodging house.  
  
"Sure, why not." She shrugged and pulled her jacket closer. It was really cold today. She wondered that it was so warm the night before!  
  
They went through Brooklyn and Spot told her stories about every place they went by. They went through Queens, then the Bronx and when it was finally time for dinner they reached Manhattan.  
  
"How about we grab something to eat?" Spot asked. Storm was very quiet this day, she hadn't talked more then tree times that whole day.  
  
"Yeah, sure." Spot grabbed her wrist.  
  
"What's the matter? You was very strange today." Storm just shrugged.  
  
"It's nothing!" Spot still looked at her as if he tried to look into her soul.  
  
"It's just. I'm still tired, that's all. So, can we just get something to eat and go back to Brooklyn?"  
  
Spot nodded and they walked down the streets of Manhattan. Spot lead her to a small restaurant which was called Tibby's as Storm could read on a sign.  
  
They walked in to find all of the Manhattan newsies eating there dinner.  
  
"Heya Spot." Jack greeted and Spot and Storm walked over to his table and took seats.  
  
"So Spot, what brings you here?"  
  
"I just showed Storm around New York."  
  
"And he means WHOLE New York!!!" Storm yawned.  
  
They eat and sat there after dinner for another hour talking. Well, Spot and Jack talked. While Storm almost fell asleep. When Spot noticed he said goodbye to Jack and they went back. Just a few streets before they reached the bridge they heard something in the nearby alley. 


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter nineteen  
  
"What was that?" Storm stopped and listened in the night.  
  
"I don't know what you mean. You must be this tired that you already hear things!" Spot laughed.  
  
"Shh! There is something." Again, there was this odd loud. Now Spot had heard it too. Storm walked to where she had heard the voice.  
  
"Storm!"  
  
"I want to know what that is!" Spot shook his head.  
  
"Oww, Spot, Look at this, it's so cute!" Spot stepped closer but suddenly stopped.  
  
"OH, NO!" Storm was holding a small dog in her arms. The dog wasn't older then a half year and dirty.  
  
"Take this creature away from me!!!"  
  
"Spot, how can you talk like this! He needs a place to stay!"  
  
"No way! Not in MY lodging house! Not as long as I'm alive!!!"  
  
"We can't just leave him here! He'll die!!!"  
  
"Yeah, so what?! There are so many dogs out there and every day they die! SO what? It's another one!" Storm narrowed her eyes at him.  
  
"Then why didn't you just leave me bleeding to death in that ally weeks ago? I would have been just another one!"  
  
"That's not the same! You are human! This is a brutal dog!!!!"  
  
"Brutal? Spot, he isn't even big enough to scar a little mouse! So why are you afraid of him?"  
  
"I'm not afraid! I just HATE dogs! And no dog will ever stay in MY house!!!"  
  
"Well, then I'm staying here too!" Spot looked at her as if she was crazy.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm not gonna let this poor dog die out here. You won't let him stay in the lodging house. So there's just one possibility: I'm staying here!"  
  
"Storm, that's insane! You won't stay here."  
  
"Then you'll let him stay at the lodging house? Pleeeeeeaaaaaaassssseee????" Storm looked up at him her eyes just as big as the eyes of the dog. Exactly so dark and even more pleading. Till now, with this look she had always gotten what she had wanted.  
  
"Oh no, don't look at me this way! NO....no... Okay!!!! But if he just makes one little mistake... he's out of Brooklyn!" Storm jumped and kissed Spot on the cheek.  
  
"Thank you Spot! I knew you have a good heart anywhere deep down there!" She winked at him.  
  
"Why have I this bad feeling, that I will regret it?!" Spot mumbled as they walked back. 


	21. Chapter 20

Okay, I was asked in the review and so I say it again. No, I'm not from America, England or any other english speaking country. I'm from Germany. SO don't blame me if there aren't always the right words or grammars.  
  
I'm sorry it isn't more today, but I left home at 6:15 and come home at 17:30 from school. SO I hope you understand that I was REALLY tired and it took my a while to even look at my PC. ;) well, it's midnight by now!!!  
  
Chapter twenty  
  
Storm and Spot reached the lodging house. When they headed upstairs Storm took off her coat and long sleeve shirt and took the dog to the washroom.  
  
"What are you doing?" Spot looked confused at her.  
  
"I'm going and wash this lil' guy. I wanna know what is under all this dirt."  
"WHAT?!" But Storm already was in the washroom and let the dog have a bath. Under all this dirt there was suddenly a light-brown coat. Only the dog's ears were dark-brown.  
  
But it was obvious that the dog didn't like water very much. He tried to get away from it and so made Storm to be soaked by herself.  
  
"Verdammte Scheiße!!!" Storm cursed forgetting about the english language. Spot came in as the dog ran away and he saw Storm sitting on the ground totally soaked. Spot couldn't but laugh at her. Storm turned around slowly and glared at Spot.  
  
"You think that's funny?!" Spot couldn't speak but nodded. Storm took a her hands together and carried some water in them then she throw it at Spot.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Don't be so girly!" Now Spot glared -playfully- and walked over to Storm.  
  
"You'll pay for it!"  
  
"Oh, oh! AH!!!" Now the water battle between the two of them started. Both of them were dripping wet when they finally came to an end. They stand there and looked at each other.  
  
"Maybe, we should change before we get ill." Storm said shivering. Spot nodded. He just looked at Storm. He hadn't notice the whole time that her white shirt now laid perfect on her body. He turned around fast and went in his room to change.  
  
As Spot entered his room he was about to scream: this creature was laying in his bed!  
  
"Get away!" But the dog just looked at him with his big puppy-eye. Spot took the dog by his neck and went to bring him to storm. He opened the door to the girl's room without being noticed from Storm. He was about to say something when he stopped in his tracks.  
  
He looked at Storm who had just took off her shirt and was about to pull a new one on. He looked at her slender back and narrowed his eyes at was he saw. Everywhere on her back there were scare's smaller and bigger ones. When she had finally pulled on the new shirt he cleared his throat. Storm turned around and looked at Spot holding the dog on his neck. She went over to him and took the dog from him.  
  
"Where was he?"  
  
"In my room." Spot said absent-minded.  
  
"What happened to you?" he asked suddenly. Storm looked confused.  
  
"Your back." Storm looked down for a moment then up at Spot again.  
  
"My father beat me up every day since my mother died. That was because I ran away." Spot looked wide eyed.  
  
"All this scars are from your father?!" Storm nodded slowly. The small dog jumped from Storm's arm and laid down on her bed. Spot and Storm stood there in silence for several minutes. Then suddenly Spot broke this gaze.  
  
"Good night."  
  
"Good night." Storm answered slightly confused. It was around nine. 


	22. Chapter 21

First I want to say something to Fastdancr's review. I like Storm too, it's a lot easier to write about her then it was about Anna. She was this calm, sensible and patient girl. Storm on the other hand can have a real short temper, is sometimes impatient... I'm sure there was another one who is like her... Wait, this was me! ;)  
  
Chapter twenty-one  
  
Soon, the other three girls came back at the lodging house and went in their room.  
  
"Oh, how cute!" Daisy stroked the small dog and he wagged happily with its tail.  
  
"Where did you find him?" Ocean asked now also stroking the dog.  
  
"In an alley."  
"Does Spot knows he is here?" Daisy asked worried. Storm nodded.  
  
"Yeah, but he said if he makes one mistake he's out."  
"Have you a name for him yet?" Sharie asked her.  
  
"Uh, no." Storm looked at the dog.  
  
"How about "Flash"?"  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
"What do you think? Is "Flash" okay?" Daisy asked the dog. He barked happily and so the girls took this as a yes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In the middle of the night Storm woke up, not sure what had caused her to. She looked around and found that Flash wasn't there but the door was slightly opened.  
  
I'll never ever have a whole night of sleep again She thought when she walked out of the room and search the dog.  
  
"Flash, Flash where are you?" She whispered as she went in the bunkroom. But there were only the guys- soundly asleep, some of them snoring- but no Flash.  
  
Then she saw, that Spot's door was open just a few inches.  
  
Oh no!!! She walked in quietly and slowly. She thought that she was dreaming when she looked at the scene in the room! 


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter twenty-two   
  
Spot was laying in his bed soundly asleep. Next to him Flash laid rolled up at Spot's side, his head on Spot's breast. Storm had to smile. The picture was just too cute!  
  
okay, how will I get Flash away from here without waking Spot? She went with her hand between Flash and Spot and immediately noticed that Spot's muscle's tensed at the touch of her fingers on his breast. She stooped and bit her lower lip.  
  
Please, just stay asleep, stay asleep. Storm prayed silently. She tried it again and lift Flash up. He whined quietly. He didn't want to be woken up.  
  
"Shh." Storm whispered. She looked once again at Spot to get sure he was still asleep and then left the room.  
  
If she had walked in moments later she would have seen Spot's hand going to the place on his breast where Storm had touched him minutes earlier. He sighed slightly and turned around in his sleep.  
  
"What a dream" he mumbled.  
  
I know a very short chapter, but I thought there shouldn't be anything more in this chapter. It wouldn't be the same if there would be the next morning, and it also wouldn't be the same if it had been in chapter 21. 


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter twenty-three  
  
The next morning the girls had a very special wake-up-call: Flash went from one to another and licked their faces.  
  
"Oh, no, Flash!" They was all suddenly awake.  
  
"Why have we to get up? It's Saturday isn't it?!"  
  
"Yeah and guess what we have in a week?" Ocean smiled sleepy.  
  
"Ah, shut up!" Storm turned around and hold the pillow over her head.  
  
"Our Stormie is getting old. Next Saturday to be exact!" Ocean smiled at the other two.  
  
"Why have I this feeling that we have to tell this someone?!" Sharie whispered to Ocean. Her eyes sparkled. She nodded at Sharie and the two of them had to laugh.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Storm went for another round of sleep. She really wondered if she ever would have a full night of sleep.  
  
In the meantime Sharie and Ocean went to talk with Spot while Daisy took care of Flash.  
  
"Hey Spot, are you awake?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"We have to talk to you."  
  
"Didn't I say I'm asleep?!"  
  
"It's about Storm!" Spot mumbled something before he turned and faced the two.  
  
"So what?"  
  
"It's just that next Saturday is her birthday and we thought that this could be interesting for you. You know, maybe you can think of any way to show her what you feel..."  
"Yeah, good idea. Thank you, but would you now let me sleep? I had very crazy dreams tonight!" Ocean and Sharie left Spot and went with Daisy and Blue to get some Breakfast.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Flash laid down next to Storm and cuddled up to her. About an hour later she finally got up.  
  
"Well, what do you think if we take you out before you go and make some `mistake' here inside?" Flash followed Storm outside. She stayed near the lodging house to make sure she would find the way back.  
  
Spot stood at his window watching her and thought about her birthday.  
  
I'm sorry this is short again. But it's 02:24 and I'm kinda tired. I try and write more tomorrow. 


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter twenty-four  
  
Spot went outside with Knife and Ripper. They took a walk every now and then to make sure Tricks or some other bastards wouldn't came to Brooklyn.  
  
"ey, look at this girl over there!" Knife said pointing at a blonde girl on the other side of the street.  
  
"A real looker ain't she Spot?" Ripper grinned.  
  
"If you think so." Spot shrugged.  
  
"You didn't even look at her. Spot, I really wonder. Since a few weeks you don't even notice a pretty girl. One could sit on your lap and you wouldn't see."  
  
"Ah, he would see her if she was a red hair, short tempered, brown eyed german girl!" Ripper smiled.  
  
"Ah shut up!" Spot said getting angry.  
  
"I bet as soon as he had her once he's back to normal!" Knife said. Spot turned and glared at Knife VERY angry.  
  
"If you don't shut up, I'll take care that you'll never ever speak again! Got this?" Knife nodded slowly and swallowed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay I couldn't wait any longer. So now it's the next Saturday (Thunderstorm's birthday). Oh, I wished I could turn the time in the real life!!! ;)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Blue felt someone shaking his shoulder and woke up slowly.  
  
"Spot, what's the matter?"  
  
"You have to do me a favor."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Good morning! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!" Storm groaned but slowly opened her eyes.  
  
"So how does it feel to be a year older?!" Ocean grinned.  
  
"Just as tired as with fourteen!" The other three girls laughed.  
  
"So what are we gonna do today?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, we thought we would make a `lady's day' Just us three." Sharie said.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You have to bring Storm at Medda's to night."  
"But why?" Blue yawned, he wasn't fully awaken by now.  
  
"Just do it!" Spot turned and walked away. Blue laid down again and turned to take another hour of sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The girls came back at eight and as soon as they entered the bunkroom Blue came up to Storm and hugged her.  
  
"Happy birthday! And now come on."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Come on. I have to bring you somewhere." Blue pulled Storm along with him, leaving the girls very confused in the bunkroom.  
  
"Blue, where are we going to?"  
  
"It is a surprise. I just have to take you there."  
  
"Where did I hear that before?" Storm murmured. "I guess that hasn't something to do with Spot Conlon?"  
  
"I don't mean what you're talking about." Blue looked away.  
  
"You are the worst liar I have ever seen!" Storm shook her head.  
  
"So come on, what has he planned this time?"  
  
"I don't know. SO just come on. We have to take this way." Blue lead her the whole way till they reached a house.  
  
"So, here is it."  
"Where are we?"  
  
"This is Irving hall. And you are Storm?" A red hair woman stood in front of them. Storm nodded slightly.  
  
"I'm Medda. Come with me." Blue said bye and walked back to Brooklyn. Storm followed Medda into a very big room, or better said a hall. The only light there were candles. Storm looked confused at Medda. She lead Storm over to a table and told her to sit down. Medda went away. Then Suddenly out of nowhere Spot came out a red rose in his hand. He kneed down in front of Storm and gave her the rose.  
  
"Happy Birthday!" He whispered as he did so. Storm blushed and smiled shyly.  
  
"How do you always do this?" She asked him looking around.  
  
"That's my secret." Out of nowhere a piano began to play. Medda came back and put something on the table. Spot sat down on the opposite of Storm and took the lid from the plates on the tables.  
  
"Hope you like it." Storm didn't know what happened to her. The whole atmosphere seemed to run into her body. She felt calm and wasn't as moody as she was the last few days. Spot didn't even took his eyes off of her for one single second. What let chills run through Storm's body. She knew that this night she couldn't keep him on distance. She didn't even want to anymore. She didn't know what it had been, but she somehow knew now, that she wouldn't be one of his one-week-girls. 


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter twenty-five  
  
It was around midnight when they walked back to the lodging house in silence. They was in the middle of the bridge when Storm stopped and looked over the river. Spot stopped too and stood next to her. Storm sighed slightly and looked up in the sky before looking again in the river.  
  
"This evening was wonderful Spot." She whispered to him. Spot's laid his hand over hers. Then slowly he turned her around to face him.  
  
"It doesn't have to be over now." He whispered when he leaned closer. Storm didn't protest. She just wrapped her arms around his neck when their lips met. She felt that her knees began to weaken. Spot let his hand go from her hand up to her neck and stroke her tenderly. They broke the kiss after several minutes.  
  
"What would you think about you spending tonight in my room?" Spot said whit a low voice while he tried to catch his breath. Storm smiled a bit and nodded slightly. She was still fighting with her knees. They seemed to break any minute. They walked back to the lodging house and through the bunkroom in Spot's room. As soon as Spot had closed the door he laid his arms around Storm's waist and pulled her closer to him. He kissed her softly and they began to sink down at the bed. They pulled of their jackets while they were kissing. Spot began to unbutton Storm's shirt. She felt his hand on her naked back as his hand went under her shirt and she let out a sigh when Spot kissed her neck.  
  
"Storm, are you sure..."  
"You would have noticed if I wouldn't be sure about this." Storm answered in a hurry, so she would get it out as one sentence. Spot kissed her again and slowly took of her last shirt. His fingertips run softly over the scar on her shoulder and on her side. Just moments before his lips followed. Soon, they were loving each other.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Storm felt Spot's fingers running over the scars on her back and kissing every one of them. He made his way from her waist up to her shoulders. When he reached the newest scar, the one on her shoulder, he teased her by licking it tenderly. He felt her body tense under his touch and smiled. He kissed her neck and her cheek and placed a little kiss on her lips just as she slowly opened her eyes.  
  
"Morning!" He smiled as he still stroke her back.  
  
"Morning." Storm smiled up at him and looked him deep in his eyes. She hadn't ever seen them in this dark shade of blue. Spot wiped a strand of hair out of her face and kissed her lovingly when they heard noise coming from the bunkroom.  
  
"Oh no!" Spot murmured.  
  
"Oh, just let them handle it by themselves!" Storm sighed as Spot made his way out of bed and in his clothes.  
  
"That would only cause them to come in here. I'm back in less than a minute!" He kissed he neck and went out to look what problem they had now.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"SO WOULD SOMEBODY TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE????" Everybody turned and looked at Spot. Blue was holding Knife at his collar.  
  
"Oh, we were just betting." Some of the other newsies said.  
  
"And what about?" Nobody of them spoke. In this moment Ocean, Sharie and Daisy walked into the bunkroom.  
  
"SO?"  
  
"It was about you and Storm." Riddle told him. Spot narrowed his eyes at his newsies.  
  
"I want to know what about. NOW!" His newsies looked at each other, Blue still hold Knife at his collar.  
  
"Why don't you tell him?" He asked obviously furious. Spot looked at Knife and waited for his answer.  
  
"Well, it was just about a simple question..." Spot looked at him getting angry. Spot hated to wait for something. Everyone of them knew this.  
  
"It was... we were just begging... if you finally... had her... so that you now will be going to act normal again... You know around girls."  
  
"Yeah, because the last time you didn't look at them and if you know finally slept with her, we wondered which girl you would take at next, and how long Storm would be your girl. One night or maybe a whole week?" As blue looked over to Spot he let go of Knife.  
  
"Oh no!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Storm didn't want to wait any longer. She got up and put on her clothes she was about to walk in the bunkroom when she heard them talk.  
  
"It was... we were just begging... if you finally... had her... so that you now will be going to act normal again... You know around girls."  
  
"Yeah, because the last time you didn't look at them and if you know finally slept with her, we wondered which girl you would take at next, and how long Storm would be your girl. One night or maybe a whole week?"  
  
She swallowed hard and stepped out in the bunkroom crossing her arms over her breast.  
  
"Oh no!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Storm." Spot walked up to hear. What was she thinking? How much had she heard? He hoped she wouldn't believe these bums. He had to explain her...  
  
"Ouch!" Storm had punched him right in the face, not showing any feelings.  
  
"Don't you ever dare you to come near me again!" Spot looked up at her. But the fury that he expected wasn't there. Therefor there were obviously sadness and hurt. He could have slapped himself right there for making her feel that.  
  
"Storm, you have to listen to me!"  
  
"I've heard enough!" With that she left the lodging house.  
  
"STORM!!!" 


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter twenty-six  
  
Spot fell back on the floor running his hand through his hair. He sighed heavily before he got up again. He glared at Knife and went in his room followed by Blue.  
  
"Don't tell me I helped you to do this to her! Don't tell me the others are right! So you want to go on and take the next girl for tonight? Shall I go and get Cassy or Pat or Susan or one of your other bitches?!" Blue screamed at Spot.  
  
"Listen Blue believe me or not, I really love her! I wished I could turn back time and made it never happen if it would be any help, but it happened. Yeah, I slept with her. And it was the best time I ever had! Because she is the first girl I really care for! That I really love!!! You don't know how much it hurt me to se her so sad and hurt like out there. I would do anything that she would know how much I care. I thought I finally showed her and then this bastards have to ruin everything!" Blue looked at Spot and his look softened. He knew Spot. Even if not this long, therefore very well. And he saw that Spot was as true as never before in his life.  
  
Suddenly his eyes fell on a bunch of clothes laying on the floor. He went over and took them to take a closer look.  
  
"Spot, aren't these Storm's?"  
  
"Yeah, why?" Spot couldn't think clearly.  
  
"Because, here are her jacket and even the long-sleeve-shirt, which means she's out there just in her thin shirt! She will get ill!" Spot was on his feet in less then a second.  
  
"Lets find her."  
  
He went out in the bunkroom where everyone still stood around.  
  
"ALL OF YOU OUT OF HERE, I WON'T SEE ANYONE TILL WE FIND HER!!!"  
  
Spot stormed out followed by the others-in a slower move.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was nine at the evening when all came home to the lodging house.  
  
"Damn it, where else can she be." Blue sat down on his bunk. Ocean came and took a seat next to him. Blue put his arm around her shoulder and she laid her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Maybe Spot found her."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Spot didn't know what he should do. He had searched all over Brooklyn. There wasn't a place he hadn't been. And it was beginning to rain. Damn it where could she be?! Then it hit him. There was one place he hadn't look. He ran as fast as he could and soon reached the docks. There she was. Sitting on the ground. Exactly the place where he had took her one night. She seemed like a statue not like a human. She just sat there near the river letting the rain soaking here.  
  
"Storm." He walked over to her.  
  
"I thought I told you to never come near me again!" She said without looking at him.  
  
"Storm please, listen to me!" he touched her shoulder and tried to turn her to him.  
  
"DON'T TOUCH ME!!!!" She yanked her arm away from him still looking at the river.  
  
"Storm! Damn it! Why won't you let me explain you?! It isn't what you're thinking! Come on. I've tried so much to prove my love. Do you really think I would have done that if I just wanted ONE damn night with you?! Even If it was the best night I had in my damn life I'll forget it, no, I won't ever talk about it or think about it. Because I can't forget it. I can't turn back time, Storm! All I can do, I did. I proved my Love, I told you I showed you. There isn't more I can do!" He looked at her waiting for an answer.  
  
"Storm, say something. Yell at me, Anything just don't sit there and pretend you wouldn't see and hear me!" She still didn't response.  
  
"You have to get out of this rain. You'll get ill. Please, come back with me?" he pleaded his voice soft now.  
  
"Storm." He tried it again to touch her. But she yanked him of again. But this time she did it too strong.  
  
She couldn't react fast enough and also Spot just could watch what happened next.  
  
Storm fell into the icy cold river. And worse: She didn't came back!  
  
"STORM!!!" Spot yelled and prayed that she was still alive. He didn't think long about it. He pulled of his cap and Jacket and jumped in the river. He searched her under water and suddenly he felt something against his hand. It was Storm! He pulled her up and out of the water.  
  
"Storm, come on. Please!" He slapped her cheeks lightly, but she still didn't move.  
  
"Damn it!" Then he remembered what one of Jack's boys had done the last summer as Daisy had almost drown.  
  
He laid Storm's head in her neck and opened her mouth slightly. He breathed his breath into her mouth. Between the breaths he pressed his hands on her chest. After he did this the third time Storm began to cough and a little bit of the east river left her body. Spot sat behind her and hold her. She looked up at him once before she became unconscious. Spot wrapped his Jacket around her and crapped his cap. Even if his jacket was soaked too. It wasn't so soaked like Storm or himself. He picked Storm up and carried her back to the Lodging house. 


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter twenty-seven  
  
"Spot, what happened?"  
  
"I'll tell you later. Get the doc!" Blue ran out in the rain to get the doc and Spot carried Storm up in his room.  
  
"Oh my...!"  
  
"Get some blankets!" Spot yelled at the three girls and the did so. Spot laid Storm on his bed.  
  
"She has to get out of this clothes or it'll be worse." With that the girls send Spot out of his room and changed Storm in some dry clothes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The doc walked in followed by Spot, who had changed in some dry clothes too, and looked at Storm.  
  
"Well, if I don't know her. She sure isn't a lucky one! What happened?" He asked Spot. While Spot told him the doc examined Storm.  
  
"It doesn't look good. She is strong but, She was out there in the water too long."  
"Will she make it?"  
  
"I don't know! You have to keep her warm."  
"There are three blankets over her and she still is shivering very bad."  
  
"There is a additional possibility to keep her warm. But I'm not sure if it is so good to do at her."  
  
"Why not?!" Ocean asked worried to death.  
  
"Because the possibility is that someone keep her warm. But because she was raped I'm not sure how she'll react."  
  
"I don't think that would be a problem."  
  
"I'll do it! It's my fault that this happened, so I'll do everything to make it better!" Spot said not taking his eyes off of Storm. The doc nodded.  
  
"I'm coming tomorrow afternoon to look at her." He left the lodging house after he talked to Jerry about what to give her if she would wake up before he was here again.  
  
The other newsies left Spot's room when he laid down next to Storm and pulled her close to himself. Her body was cold and she didn't move the slightest bit. Spot laid his head on top of hers and smelled at her hair. A single tear came down his cheek when he prayed for the first time in his life.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Knife sat down on his bunk as the doc left. Everyone had heard the doc's diagnose. Knife felt guilty. He hadn't want something happening to her. 


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter twenty-eight  
  
Spot laid awaken holding Storm and thinking about the time she was here.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Spot Conlon. I'm the leader of Brooklyn. And you're Storm, right?"  
  
"Actually it's Thunderstorm. Some call me Thunder, other Storm. I wonder Vivi didn't asked for Gillian Elisabeth Von Bismarck?"  
  
"Do you all have such odd names in Germany?"  
  
"If you'll ever call me by my real name I'll soak you!"  
  
"Spot. There wasn't more that you could have done, then what you've done for me." He remembered the first kiss they had shared and her reaction about it.  
  
"Spot, I can't!"  
  
"Storm I love you!"  
  
"I don't want to be one of your `girls of the week!'"  
  
"You aren't. I mean it I really love you!"  
  
"That's not good enough Spot. You've got to prove it!"  
  
He had to think at the day he had showed her how to shot with a slingshot at the docks.  
  
"Hey, You wanna grew there in the ground?"  
  
"Listen Mr. Brooklyn! Just because I didn't fall for you like all this little, innocence girls over here in New York, doesn't give you the rights to treat me like I'm dirt or something like that!!! Okay? So come down of your damn high horse and get over your ego!"  
  
He remembered that she shot the bottles as if she had grown up with a slingshot instead of a hand, just because she had been so angry.  
  
The fight from the docks had gone further in the lodging house.  
  
"Do you really want me or do you just want to prove yourself and everyone that you always get what you want?"  
  
"Just tell me, do you really want me to prove my feelings for you or is it just a game for you? Have I even the slightest chance to own a spot in your heart? Just one little chance for one little spot?!"  
  
And it ended on the roof the same night.  
  
"I thought I would find you here. I'm sorry for earlier."  
  
"I'm too."  
  
"Just tell me. DO I have a chance?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Storm, you know that it's really because of you and not because of my pride or something like that?"  
  
"That's what I wanna know."  
  
"Let's just stop fighting okay?"  
  
He had to smile when he thought at Storm's run in with Cassie.  
  
"Cas, I told you it's over."  
  
"But, Spot, I know you still love me!"  
  
"I don't love you, Cas."  
  
"Is it this red hair slut? She is the reason right? She is the reason. Oh Spot, this can't be true! Don't you see that she isn't good enough for you?! She will dump you for the next guy that walks in here!"  
  
"GO!"  
  
"I beg she sleeps with every guy that she sees, no wait, not all of the guys would take such a..." The next thing that had happened made his smile grew. He remembered the look in Cassie's face when Storm hat hit her.  
  
His smile grew even wider when he thought at the poker game and how Storm had given Race the brush-off.  
  
"Hey Spot, new girl?"   
  
"No."  
  
"So I still have a chance?"  
  
"I'm Racetrack and you are?"  
  
"Not interested."  
  
He also had to remember the nightly picnic.  
  
"Spot! Damn it! It's in the middle of the night! What are you doing here? You should lay in your bed and sleep! And me too!!!!"  
  
"Put some clothes on and come with me! I want to show you something!"  
  
"wow!"  
  
"How d'you like it?"  
  
"It's wonderful. How did you know I would like it?"  
  
"I just hoped you would."  
  
"Hey Spot, I liked it."  
  
Then he remembered this stupid dog and how they found it. At this evening he noticed how much power she had over him.  
  
"Oww, Spot, Look at this, it's so cute!"  
  
"OH, NO! Take this creature away from me!!!"  
  
"Spot, how can you talk like this! He needs a place to stay!"  
  
"No way! Not in MY lodging house! Not as long as I'm alive!!!"  
  
"Well, then I'm staying here too!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm not gonna let this poor dog die out here. You won't let him stay in the lodging house. So there's just one possibility: I'm staying here!"  
  
"Storm, that's insane! You won't stay here."  
  
"Then you'll let him stay at the lodging house? Pleeeeeeaaaaaaassssseee????"  
  
He had make the mistake and looked into her eyes as he tried to say no. BIG mistake!  
  
"Oh no, don't look at me this way! NO....no... Okay!!!! But if he just makes one little mistake... he's out of Brooklyn!"  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm going and wash this lil' guy. I wanna know what is under all this dirt."  
"WHAT?!"  
  
He remembered how the dog had hated it to be washed and how he had finally get Storm to be soaked with the water. He ran his fingers over her back when he thought about the scars he had seen at this evening all over her back.  
  
Then he remembered her birthday. The evening together end more, the night they spend together.  
  
"This evening was wonderful Spot."  
  
"It doesn't have to be over now. What would you think about you spending tonight in my room?"  
  
"Storm, are you sure..."  
"You would have noticed if I wouldn't be sure about this."...  
  
And the morning that had ruined his life.  
  
"Don't you ever dare you to come near me again!  
  
"Storm, you have to listen to me!"  
  
"I've heard enough!"  
  
And this fight between the two of them that had caused her fall.  
  
"Storm. I thought I told you to never come near me again!"  
  
"DON'T TOUCH ME!!!!"  
  
"Storm! Damn it! Why won't you let me explain you?! It isn't what you're thinking! Come on. I've tried so much to prove my love. Do you really think I would have done that if I just wanted ONE damn night with you?! Even If it was the best night I had in my damn life I'll forget it, no, I won't ever talk about it or think about it. Because I can't forget it. I can't turn back time, Storm! All I can do, I did. I proved my Love, I told you I showed you. There isn't more I can do!"  
  
He swallowed hard and pulled her closer closing his eyes.  
  
"Oh Lord, If you are anywhere up there, please don't take her away from me!!! You have already so much angels. Leave me this angel for me. Please!!!" Spot prayed in whispers.  
  
Okay, I know it's long. But I saw how long my story already is and so I thought I should have you remembered at some of the moments between Spot and Storm. 


	30. Chapter 29

I excuse me right before you gonna read this. I have to write a essay in school tomorrow. So my thoughts are about Bertholdt Brecht's "Der gute Mensch von Sezuan" ("The good human of Sezuan") so my english might be worse than ever before. ;) Chapter twenty-nine 

"Oh Lord, If you are anywhere up there, please don't take her away from me!!! You have already so much angels. Leave me this angel for me. Please!!!"

Storm wasn't sure if she was alive or death, she had heard "angels" That she know. Slowly the words dropped in her head and she began to understand and remember what had happened. The rain, the river, the fall…

Why was she laying here with Spot? And why did he pray? Angel? Did he meant her? She wasn't fully awake by now. She felt Spot's hands on her back stroking her scars and became a goose pimples. She had to get up and away from him!

But she couldn't she didn't even really want to. She just wanted he would really love her. She had believed him. HAD. Didn't she believe him anymore? She wasn't sure about it. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The doc came the next afternoon about four o'clock. 

"So, What is it doc. Will she make it?" 

"I don't understand this!" The doc murmured. Spot looked worried at the man. Now, the other Brooklyn newsies came in the lodging house and waited in front of Spot's room looking through the open door and waited for the diagnose.

"What?!"

"It's just, well, she could be awaken by now. Or better said she should!"

"What d'you mean with this?"

"Physically she is absolutely okay."  
"So why isn't she awake then?!"

"I think it's more that she don't want to…"  
"She don't want to?!" The doc nodded and tried to explain to the newsies.

"You know people which commit suicide. They see no reasons to stay alive. I think it's the same for the girl. She don't see any reason to wake up. I don't know what happened before she fell in the river, and I won't ask, but it has to be something that wasn't good."

"What can we do?"

"Show her somehow, that she is needed here. That there are reasons for her to come back. I can't think of any other ways." The doc shrugged.

"If she isn't awaken in a week call me then. If she wakes up earlier, call me as soon she's awake." With this he left the newsies alone. 


	31. Chapter 30

Okay, this chapter may be strange, but I thought they should all (Or a few one) tell Storm why she had to wake up. Chapter thirty 

Everyone stood there not sure what to say. When Knife stepped up to Spot very unsure of himself for the first time in years.

"Hey Spot, uhm, I thought, that if the doc's right, then she will hear us, so, I thought, that maybe, I could try to excuse myself?" Spot looked up at Knife and looked at him for several minutes. Then hen nodded and left the room closing the door behind him.

Knife waited till Spot had closed the door then sat down in a chair near the bed.

"Hey Storm, I hope you can hear me. I… I wanna say, I'm sorry for what happened. It was silly from us to bet about you and Spot. We know now. It's just, Spot had never acted like this before. You know, he didn't even look at another girl. That isn't Spot anymore like we knew him. Well, I hope you'll forgive us. Spot didn't sleep with you for a bet or something like that!!! He didn't even knew. We were absolutely stupid doing something like this. Please, wake up. You can't leave us hanging here." He sighed and looked at her hoping she  would do anything. But she didn't. He stood up and left the room silently.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ocean looked up when Knife came out and walked in the room. She sat down on the bed and took Storm's hand.

"Hey cousin. I don't really know what I can say to make you wake up. All I know is that I need you. And so do the others. Out of all Spot! You should see him. He's, well almost a wrack! Come on. Please wake up. I don't know what to do if you wouldn't wake up! Isn't this a great Birthday for me? My cousin lays here and I can't help." Tears began to form in her eyes.

"Please, Gill. Come back. You know, your Mom would want you to be strong. And also Michael, Raphael and Ludwig! Do it for them if you don't wanna do it for yourself. Do it for SPOT! I know you love him and he loves you! That's so obvious. I don't believe it was his idea with this bet. Please, Don't leave us!" She ran out and in her room laying on her bed Blue found her and tried to calm her down.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sharie walked in unsure of what to say or where to sit. So she stood near the bed.

"You know, we don't know us as long as you and Blue. We aren't cousin's like you and Ocean. But I really like you. I'm glad to have you as friend. And not just because you get me away from my father. I really enjoy to be around you and Ocean. Storm, please, the only reason I can think of for you to wake up again are your friends here. Please come back." She stepped out of the room.

"Where is Spot?" She asked Knife. He shrugged.

"Maybe he couldn't stand this. It's like her funeral what you are doing here!" Blue came back from the girls room.

"Would you take care of Ocean?" He asked Sharie when he walked in Spot's room.

"Now, listen to me young lady! It's time that you learn that not all things in live are going the way you want them to! SO wake up! Don't you hear all this people hear begging you for the different reason to wake up?! Your cousin is crying because of you! Spot is disappeared! So don't play games and wake up!" He ran his fingers trough his hair before he sat down next to her. He talked again, with a calm voice this time.

"Come on. You know, all want you to wake up. What would Hans say if he would see you like this? And your mom? She always was so proud that you was so strong. That you didn't act like a high class girl should but like a "free" person. So show us she was right. We swore us that we would never give up. SO don't do it.

I know that you love Spot. You wouldn't have slept with him if you didn't and you wouldn't have ran away. Storm, all I want to say, as stupid as may sound, is, wake up. Because I can't life without you! And I know that there are a few more people that feel so. ONE even in a stronger way!"

He left the room and headed outside for the fire escape. He needed some fresh air.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Daisy looked at everyone. She had heard that Storm didn't wake up and that the others tried to wake her up by saying something to her. So she walked in and took a seat on the bed. She laid her head on Storm's breast.

"Hey Storm. I don't know what the others have told you. But I want to say that I really like you! One of the boys said you would leave. He's wrong, isn't he. You're staying with us. I'm coming back later. When you're awake." Daisy didn't notice but Storm had slightly moved her hand when Daisy's head laid on her breast.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Daisy went out Spot was coming in the bunkroom with Flash on his arm. Nobody noticed him except Daisy. She smiled up at him and Spot ruffled her hair before walking in his room. He sat down on the bed and held Storm in his arms while Flash laid next to him.

"Hey Storm. Here is somebody who wanted to see you!" He whispered and took her hand to lay it down on Flash's head. He moved his head to show Storm he wanted to be stroked. But she didn't move.

Spot just hold her in his arms. He didn't want to speak. He wasn't sure if she could really hear him and besides, hadn't she told him words are nothing? That he had to prove his love? SO he just sat there and hold her body in his arms. It didn't take long till he was asleep. 

An hour later Storm's hand moved again. Flash finally get his will. Storm stroked his head slightly while she chuckled closer to Spot. It took him several minutes before he woke up. He wasn't sure, what had caused him to. Then he looked at Storm and that she stroked Flash. He sighed happily and smiled.

"Storm?" He whispered but didn't get a response. 

"Storm, please, come on wake up. Storm I lov.. No" He shook his head slightly. Then he turned Storm so he looked in her face. His hand stroke gently over her cheek. He leaned over her face and gave her a soft kiss on her cheek. He saw that her eyes flattered but before she could open her eyes fully he leaned over her again.

"I love you!" He breathed before his lips tenderly met hers. 


	32. Chapter 31

Chapter thirty-one 

When Spot broke the kiss Storm slowly opened her eyes.

"Hey." Spot smiled at her. Storm closed her eyes once again before opened them fully.

"What happened?"

"Don't you remember?"

"Well, I remember till I fell in the river… Then I just remember voices and…"  
"What?"

"No, that's silly."

"Storm come on. Tell me." Storm looked down on Flash who sat there and looked up at her.

"Storm?"

"I remember that my mom was there."

"You dreamed from your mom. So what's the matter?" 

"No I didn't dream. It was so real. It was her. Her voice. Her perfume. She stood there and looked at me reaching out her hand for me. I walked up to her and she hold me in her arms. She sang this song which she always sang for me and my brothers and my sister before we had to go to bed. She was there the whole time. Till I woke up now. But I heard everything that the others said. Knife, Ocean, Sharie, Blue Daisy and you. I heard everything. But it was as if I couldn't talk to you. When you kissed me, my mom smiled at me and told me to go back. That I would belong here. I begged her not to leave, but she said she would always be there and never leave." She hold the cross from her necklace in her hand while she talked. Spot looked confused at her.

"Is your mom…" Storm nodded slowly.

"She died ten years ago. I was the only one of my family who saw it. She told me that I should be strong and always follow my dreams. Then she gave me her cross. It's the only thing I have from her besides a small photo. Since that day my dad beat me up." Storm pulled her back in his arms to comfort her.

"Do you have her picture with you?" Storm nodded. 

"It's in my jacket." She got up and showed it to Spot.

"She was twenty when it was taken." Spot looked at the young women. Even if the picture was just in black and white he knew what color her hair and eyes had to be.

"You look like her."

"I know, that's why my dad blamed my. I always remembered him on her death. My younger sister became his favorite while my brothers and me had a hard life staying with him. We four were a lot like my mom in our character. And one of my brothers has also the red hair and brown eyes. My sister is a lot like my father. I think she is glad that I'm away." Storm shrugged.

"But I'm too." She said looking at Spot as if she searched something.

"What?"

"I knew you would love him. I just didn't expect it to be so fast!" Spot didn't understand until Flash rubbed his head on Spot's hand. Storm smiled up at Spot and kissed him gently.


	33. Last words from the author

Okay, I thought I should end the story there. It became longer than I had planned it to be.

So I draw here the final line. For now…

But to another thought in my mind: After I read the reviews I decided to not try and write the stories on my own again. 

So, because there is no one here that can help me, I wanted to ask if someone out there have the time and out of all the energy and the kindness, to read my chapters before I post them and tell me where and how to fix the whole grammar… problems in them. 

I hope that anyone of you could help me. Pleeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaasssssssssseeeeeeeeee. Because I think I won't write another story in english if nobody can understand what I wanna say.

With this words, hopefully till the next story

Thunderstorm


End file.
